


Before Gabriel met the Winchesters and they ruined his job

by xSharpcharm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSharpcharm/pseuds/xSharpcharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://craigalicious-edenfire57.tumblr.com/post/44799634742/gabriel-from-the-windows-to-the-walls-cleaning">this</a> post on tumblr. Saw it and had to write something for it. </p>
<p>Basically it's what Gabriel used to do as a janitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Gabriel met the Winchesters and they ruined his job

Gabriel, more known as the Loki, the Nordic pagan god sighed as the mop went over another patch of mud. Out of everything, why had he chosen a janitor of all things? Well of course the answer was easy. No one suspected the janitor. He was ignored. Barely even noticed. The only person that probably knew his name was the person who printed out his checks every two weeks. He'd been doing this for hundreds of years. Loki had it down pat. Though... even as a trickster... the job did get boring sometimes. And life was meant to be _fun_. 

The trickling of water echoed quietly through the empty halls as the man dipped the mop into his bucket before squeezing the water of it. The man paused, lazily glancing down the hall, head tilting to look the other way as well. Silence hung in the air before being interrupted by a single _snap_ of his fingers. 

_*snap*_

_Bada da dum da da da da DUM...._

The familiar beginning of Get Low by Lil Jon began to echo through the halls, the sound close the the quality of that found in clubs through out the United States. 

_Three six nine, damn your fine move it so you can sock it to me one mo time_  
Get Low.  
Get low, get low, get low, get low..... 

The mopping commenced once again, humming along with the music as he began to dance around the mop. The music was likely loud enough for people to think that there was a club, if it had been able to be heard outside of the building. But with a bit of his Trickster powers, nothing seemed any different, though inside was completely different. Along with the heavy bass speakers, club lights had been snapped into existence, turning the boring building into something worth of a rave. 

The shorter man took a few running steps, shoes sliding across the slick floor coming to a stop with a practiced spin as the chorus started, the Trickster putting in his own lyrics. 

_"From the WINDOWS... To the walls... Cleaning up the bathroom stalls! Till my mop wets all these halls, all you bitches fall!"_ He flicked a hand in the direction of the mop, which started to move by itself, finishing an area as he gave another turn moon walking a few steps over to the bucket. With another step, Gabriel was holding another mop and he dipped it into the murky water in time with the beat, pulling it out. 

_"All sweep sweep motherfucker! All sweep sweep goddamn!"_ He sung, mopping or more dancing with a mop. His shoes gave occasional squeaks as his shoes went over the clean spots. 

_"Let me see you get low you scared you, scared you  
Drop dat ass to the floor you scared you, scared......" _

He danced with the music, purposely making his shoes slide along the floor to match with the music, acting out as the words said, the entire time keeping the mop handle in his hands. 

_"Now stop ( O) then wiggle wit ya!"_

The small janitor yelled it out, sliding his hands down the wood as if it were a stripper pool, hips moving slightly as he moved down and then stood back up giving a few body rolls as he straightened. He sung his own words once again into the chorus, doing a few moves from the actual music video, those of the girls managing to actually do it quite well. Though, he _was_ a pagan god who'd had hundreds of years of practice so perhaps it wasn't so surprising. 

The music started to fade out, the lights dimming down before they finally disappeared as Gabriel gave a _snap_ of his fingers, the extra broom disappearing. The silence being filled with the sound of the wheels of the bucket as the seemingly innocent man walked down the hall to put the cleaning supplies away. He locked the door behind him, shoes making slight noises as he headed to the entrance. The only evidence that anything had happened was the light tune being sung by the janitor. 

__

"All sweep sweep motherfucker... all sweep sweep goddamn..."

__


End file.
